New world My story
by TheSilverStory
Summary: A 15 year old boy mysteriously disappear and finds him self in minecraft and meets a small community of people like him but they know a method to infuse people's bodies with a mob to survive this new world but they are leaving some thing important out. This is the start of a new adventure...this is my story.
1. Chapter 1: This is my story

**Chapter 1: This is my story**

 **Location: Roy's room**

My name is Roy Sept, my last name stands for September as you can probably tell. I am 15 years with black scruffy hair, sort of tan skin, and dark brown eyes. This is my story….the story of how I went missing…the story of how I got woke up in a new world.

It was Tuesday morning and I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on my desk. The desk was next to my bedside (which made the ringing extra loud). It was just my alarm going off to notify me that it is 10:00 am (I over sleep through the day…..A LOT). My parents where gone for a few days because they needed to help my grandpa move into Florida (grandpa made they help him move in). It was just me in the house until Friday so I did my daily routine, waste myself away on the computer playing minecraft. I got up off the bed and headed to the computer in the living room until I saw a note left on my door. "Watch the news at 10:00 for the weather for cast, I heard they might be a storm so the power might go out. From Mom". "Well I better watch and prepare if the power goes out" I said since I didn't know how to reboot the Internet.

I headed over to my small flat screen tv which was placed on the right side of the room. I grabbed the remote on that was buried under my blankets on my bed and turned on the tv. When I turned on the tv I saw the news report about the missing people case again and I was curious what was happening to the people who where family or a friend with the victims. I started to listen to 2 men in black suits on the tv telling the report

"Recapping to what happened to people in the United State last month. There has been reports of people of all ages mysteriously disappearing." The man on the right said

"There has been almost 100 people gone missing around the United States. Police are still sending out search parties for those has gone missing. So far know one has seen any traces of those who gone missing." The man on the left said with a sort of concerned face.

I turned off the tv wondering what the hell was going on with this case, I thought they would find at least 1 person. Then suddenly purple particles start to circle around me extremely quick. "What the….." I said in confusion before I blacked out and was disappeared from my room.

 **Roy's POV**

 **Location: ?**

Everything was black, all I felt was that 1 second ago I felt like I was falling, now I feel grass on my chest and wind blowing. I woke up and a looked around with my body still on the ground, only to see blocks that seem to look like grass and dirt all around me. "Where am I….? What is that….a tree? Is this minecraft?" I said to out loud, even though I doubt anybody will be around.

I rose to my feet and looked around with confusion written on my face. "This is all a dream." I mentally tell myself, but I realized it wasn't when I pinched my right arm. "This is so cool but yet terrifying." I said to myself excitedly. Something tells me I am going to be in this world for quite awhile.

I started to wander about 20 blocks far from where I woke up into this world. I noticed that I was in a small plains biome. I spotted a forest biome on the edge on of the plains biome. The thing that caught my mind was when I saw my reflection in a small pool of water not that far away from me to my left. I gasped in relief when I saw my reflection "Phew, I am not blocky." My appearance didn't change at all but apparently my clothes did. I was standing there wearing the classic minecraft clothes. A light blue T-shirt with dark blue pants. (I really don't like the clothes because it looks terrible to me) "Oh lord please give me decent clothes." I sighed.

Then I saw a person in the distance walking through a forest that was on the edge of the plains. "HEY" I yelled at the person. The person in the distance noticed and looked towards my direction. I manage to see that this person was a girl. I couldn't see her face but she was wearing a green hoodie with the hood up (mostly covering up her face) and a short black skirt.

 **Who is this girl? Why is Roy here? When will Roy ever get out of those terrible clothes? Find out soon in the next chapter. This is my first fan fiction so it will get better….probably but this story will include mods like witchery and arcane scrolls mod. In the reviews tell me any suggestions..**


	2. Chapter 2: In the town

Chapter 2: In the town

Location: Edge of the plains

Roy's POV

I walked towards to the girl in the green hoodie and got a better view of her but still couldn't see her face, from the looks of it she seemed to be around my age. Her hood had a creeper face on it and I wondered if I can find some better clothes (I really hate these clothes). I got close enough to her to ask for if she can help me. I was about 5 feet from her and still with the hoodie covering her face.

"Hey my name is Roy, I just woke up over there (pointing towards where I woke up) and I was wondering where I am?" I asked her.

"Your new here….right?" she said in almost a whisper

"What do you mean by new here?" I replied with a confused look.

"It would be better if you follow me and I will tell you where you are?" she said a little louder than before.

"I didn't catch your name?" I said eager to know who she is.

Suddenly I felt the wind blowing behind me and blowing her hoodie down revealing a blushing girl with a pale skin, light orange hair, and light orange eyes. She turned all red with a terrified face and eagerly trying to put her hoodie back up before she can tell me her name.

"Ummmm do you have anthropophobia (fear of other people)? I said concerned for her.

"I...ummmm….ahhhhh" she said nervously before taking off down the forest, leaving me behind with many questions unanswered.

I ran chasing after her down the forest but keeping a distance from so she would think she lost me so she would stop eventually.

I followed her to the end of the forest and saw a big town filled with other people and impressive wooden houses along with a couple of nooby dirt houses that just destroyed how epic this town was. I saw people working the fields, selling goods in their little wooden booth, and people walking around with iron chest plates and diamonds, assuming they are the towns guards.

I walked down a cobble stone path into the town passing by people who were selling goods like diamonds, armor, weapons, and tools in the wooden booths. Then a man wearing a black apron with black skin, bold head, and black eyes in a booth selling weapons to my right was calling towards me.

"Hey guy in the noob clothing" he said pointing at me.

"Me?" I replied with a confused look.

"Yes you, now come over here." He said like he hates everyone

I walked over to him to see what he had to say.

"Want to sell your weapons to me, I will pay you handsomely." He asked with a fake smile

"Sorry but I don't have any weapons." I replied wondering what made him think I have a weapon.

"Oh yea, you noobs wouldn't know you have a weapon, listen to my simply instruction. Imagine your inventory in your head." He said in a bit nicer voice.

I imagined my inventory in my head then suddenly a white small inventory hologram was floating in front of me. In the top left slot of my inventory was a chest labeled as gift.

"We all start with these gifts when we first come here. It determines what your best weapon is and you can summon your weapon almost instantly if you imagine it in your hand." He said

"What…well that made this world more interesting." I said amazed of what this single chest represents.

I opened the chest and surprised to see not one but 2 weapons and other things. In the chest was a stone sword, small mini versions of a TNT block, and 1 arrow. Wondering what the arrow was for, until I saw a gun looking thing next to the arrow. There was a descriptions hovering below it. "Arrow gun, shoots arrows weaker than a normal one but soars through the air at high speeds." The man in the apron had a surprised look on his face with his jaw down.

"I won't be selling these weapons, but thanks for telling me how to open my inventory and summon my weapon." I said to him with a smile on my face and excited to use these weapons

I threw my weapons into my inventory and closed it and left down the cobble stone path. "What was I gonna do again?" I said to myself trying to remember what I was forgetting?

As I walked down the path the day was almost over as the sun was about a hour from setting. I better find some place to stay for the night I thought to myself. I continue to roam the paths of the town in hope to find some place to stay.

Location: House in the town

Girl in the green hoodie's POV

Why do I run away? Why do I fear people? Why was didn't I at least tell him my name? I was mentally slapping myself in the head on my bed cursing my anthropophobia for making me such a coward. Why do I only get like that when I am around other people, it doesn't happen to me when I fight mobs. Why am I only confident when I am alone?

My name is Cupa, one of the few people who was a success in "Project Infusion" this project started not that long ago by my friends, it gives a person manipulation over aspects the mob that was given to them. They created it so we can defend our new home. The chances of the experiment succeeding are slim but for some reason chances are nearly doubled for females. This experiment was safe so there are no consequences for those we tested. Before all of this, before we got here into minecraft we were all normal people living our normal lives until we found ourselves here.

I decided to get some fresh air and take a walk. The sun was gonna set in about hour and mobs will start appearing but I will be fine, I manipulate the power of the creepers. I walked down to the door and opened it and suddenly I was terrified the moment I saw the newcomer, the boy with the black scruffy hair. He was standing in front of my door.

Location: In front of Cupa's house

Roy's POV

I was knocking door to door asking people if I can stay for the night but they all called me a freeloader and turned me down. "This is gonna be the last door I knock on before resort to sleeping on the someone's roof." I said to myself and screaming "help the homeless" in the inside.

Right before I was gonna knock on the door, it opened and came to my surprise, it was the girl in the green hoodie with that same look she gave me before she ran off leaving me in the forest. She looked like she was gonna close the door when she came back to her senses after being frozen by fear.

"Wait…." I said desperately

"Wa….wa….wa…why you at my door?" she said stuttering in a terrified whisper.

"I need a place to stay, I don't have any place to go other for the night." I asked her desperately

She was blushing even more from the question and thought for a full 3 minute but she gave me the most unexpected answer.

"You…..may…..stay." she mumbled.

I will take that as a yes because a mumble is better than a whisper…..I guess as I said that in my head.

Is Cupa ok? Will Roy ever know her name? And Roy is still in those terrible clothes. Find out what happens next in chapter 3. I have a lot of down time so chapters will be coming out fast and I took a look at the first chapter and it seemed too short. In the reviews tell me if I should keep the chapters this length or longer.


	3. Chapter 3: A night in the wizard's house

**Chapter 3: A night in the wizard's house**

 **Location: Cupa' house**

 **Time: Around Sunset**

 **Roy's POV**

When I walked into the girl's house and it was fairly normal. It was had a white carpet floor and the walls were made out of wooden planks. The structure of the house was a "L" shaped and had a 2nd floor. The blinds on all the windows were closed (of course they would be closed) and the only light we had were glow stone lamps here and there.

I saw the girl in the green hoodie sitting on a brown wool couch on the right side of the house. She was staring at the ground trying to avoid eye contact, leaving me only able to the creeper face on the top of her hoodie. I decided to sit on a wooden chair across from the couch about 5 blocks away. Keeping my distance would be the best choice or else she will probably flee her own house if I eat any closer. I looked out window and saw the sun setting.

We sat in awkward silence for like 10 minutes doing nothing but avoiding contact. Things were getting a little too awkward so I decided to break the silence.

"Ever since I met you I didn't get your name. What is your name?" I asked trying to at least know her name.

"Its…..its….Cupa." she replied stuttering and speaking like a whisper, still staring at the ground

"That's a cute name." I said to her with a smile on my face.

That made Cupa blush and turn red all over again as she started to cover her face with her hoodie even more. We didn't say anything for the next 5 minutes and went back to the awkward silence until we heard a loud BOOOOOM. The suddenly blast of sound was enough to knock me of the chair and push Cupa on to the floor on her hands and knees. I rushed over to her trying to help her up.

"Cupa you okay?" I asked concerned for her as I help her up.

"Ya….ya…..yes." she replied stuttering

"Stay close to me." I said to her

We walked over to the door and opened it only to see the town was on fire. House were burning down to ashes, cobble stone paths blown to craters, and civilians almost already deserted the town. Some houses were even in ruins. I then saw a giant group of skeletons, creepers, and zombies on our left not too far away and ready to charge at us. It was weird, minecraft logic mobs shouldn't in such a big pack at this time. I grabbed Cupa's hand and rushed down what's left of the cobble stone path, fleeing the horde forgetting about logic.. Passing through burning houses and jumping over craters we came to a stop when Cupa started to run back to the mobs

"*panting* Why are you going back?" I said trying to regain my breath.

"I…I..we need to help, we….we…can't let those monster destroy the town." Cupa said with a face of determination but still stuttering

I thought to myself, is this the same girl I was talking to earlier? I thought she would run from the face of danger but sometimes people can fool you. I summoned my stone sword into my right hand and I look at her.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked her.

Cupa looked straight into my eye and nodded. This is the first time Cupa made eye contact with me without being scared half to death. She was like a different person. I was looking at a side that seemed locked away to be forgotten.

We dashed back to the horde of mobs and luckily for us they didn't notice our return. I held my stone sword with 1 hand and went to a single-handed sword stance but Cupa on the other hand didn't pull out any weapon instead she went into a boxing stance with her. I look at her with confusing, wondering what good will punching do.

We dashed down the path towards the mobs, Cupa and I prepared our first strike. I slashed a zombie in the head instantly killing it. The mobs took notice but Cupa punched a skeleton that had just turned towards in the face and let out a bright light coming from her fist. I blocked with my sword and BOOOOOOOOOOM!

My sight blurred out and I all I saw was white for a minute. When my sight came back there was a giant crater as big as 10 TNT blast was standing where the horde of mobs use to be, two blocks from me. The fires that were burning everywhere in the town was reduced to small embers from the blast. I then turned to Cupa and saw her panting on her hands and knees. She looks at me and smiles, showing a stream of blood coming from her nose before collapsing on to the cobble stone path.

"Cupa!" I yelled and ran over to her

I put two fingers on a her wrist trying to look for a pulse and listened if she was breathing.

Luckily she was breathing, I grabbed Cupa's right hand with both of mine. I prayed that help will come and it did. As the town's people came back and trying to put out the remains of the fire. A group of the town's were passing by. A woman among the town's people passing by to put out the fire saw me with the collasped Cupa on the ground. She was in a purple cloak, had tanned skin, and had dark brown hair. She walked up to us and gave me a blue round gem with rocks surrounding it.

"Take this, it is anchor stone. It will take you to our local healer, he will shall be a assist. This is all we can do for you two for defeating the monsters." She said with worry

"Thank you. So how does this…." I replied with gratefulness in voice before being cut off by a light. The anchor stone let out a bright blue light as I grabbed it with my right.. I flinched from the light and when I opened my eyes I was in front of a big hut that stood on the in the middle of the swamp.

 **Location: Somewhere in a swamp not too far from town**

I was greeted by a guy who is about 18 years old wearing a dark purple cloak and a black wizard hat with emerald in the middle of the hat. He had pale yellow skin, black hair hair that completely covers his right eye, and a dark red eye. He took us inside the hut and had me help get the knocked out Cupa to a bed in a room which appeared to be a guest room. He walked in the room and he took a quick look at me.

"I will get Cupa a healing potion, stay here." He said with a emotionless face and was heading out the door.

"Wait how do you know her….." I asked before being cut off when closed the door.

I looked at Cupa on the bed and saw her still with the bloody nose so I ripped a piece of my shirt and wiped off the blood. I thought about that explosion back in the town and how it emerged from Cupa's fist. What was with that explosion, it would have blown me up but it looked like it was concentrated right on that spot but I don't care how she did that. I just care about if she will be okay.

The guy in the wizard clothes came back with a glass bottle with pink liquid inside. He walked up to the other side of the bed and opened Cupa's mouth with his righ hand. He slowly flowed the pink liquid in Cupa's mouth using ¼ of the bottle. While he was doing his work I looked out the window above the bed. The moon had just came out and was shining bright a little above the horizon. When he was done he then closed Cupa's mouth and sat down in a chair across from me.

"What is your name? he asked with his emotionless face and serious voice.

"It's Roy and how do you know Cupa?" I replied hoping to find out who this guy is.

"I am Mark, I am one of Cupa's friends who gave her creeper manipulation. Assuming you already saw it. He said

"Creeper manipulation? I asked extremely confused, I would assume that it would mean Cupa made a creeper explode but from the explosion I didn't hear a single hiss.

"Cupa is one of the few who was a success in a procedure called "Project Infusion". If the procedure succeeded it would grant the person manipulation over of a mob and sometimes give the person a sub power. Cupa can create and manipulate explosions in radius, power, and heat but exhausts her extremely fast. Her sub power is to move silently without making a sound." He said, starting to clear up how Cupa let out such a powerful explosion without blowing us up too.

"Yea giving your friend who is afraid of other people the power to blow up people to Timbuktu was a great idea doc." I said sarcastically.

"The procedure gives what is best compatible to the person. We have no way of knowing what the person abilities are until the procedure is done." he said.

"What happens if the procedure fails?" I asked curiously.

"The procedure has no consequences, safety was our biggest priority, I myself tried it and was given witch manipulation. It gave me knowledge and the ability to perform many forms of magic and alchemy. Every power is very different compared to each other. He replied

"One last question. Why did Cupa under go the procedure? I asked because Cupa doesn't look the person who wants to take it.

"I don't know ask Cupa. She just came over to take the procedure when she heard about it." He said still emotionless as a rock.

"I will ask her that when the time is right or she probably just ignore my question and pull down her hoodie." I said, thinking when that time would be.

"Pull down her hoodie? No running away? Normally she would flee away from people the first 5 minutes, even if was her own house." He said with his emotionless voice but had a surprised look on his face (well at least I know this guy is human).

"She ran away the first time we met but the second time we just sat in awkward silence for about half an hour." I said, wondering why am I the only one Cupa didn't run away from.

"WHAT…..HALF AN HOUR! He shouted extremely surprised.

The sound of Mark yelling had made Cupa start waking up. She slowly started to rise up and rubbed her eyes and looked around. Realizing that me and Mark was in the room she turned all red and hid underneath the blankets.

"Nice job Mark, you woke her up." I said sarcastically. I honesty I thought Cupa was cute when she is asleep. Wait why am I thinking about Cupa sleeping and I started to blush in the inside. I started to mentally slap myself trying to get my head straight.

"I am gonna leave you two alone now." Mark said with the world's smallest smirk on his face

Mark headed for the door and closed the door like he wanted to give us privacy. Why do I feel like Mark was in my head. Forgetting about that thought I leaned over to the bed with Cupa still hiding under the blankets.

"I am glad your okay Cupa." I said with a smile

"Ro….ro….Roy are you afraid of me? She asked me with her whisper like voice

"Why would I be?" I replied, why would she think I am afraid of her.

"You….you…saw the destruction I can cause." She said

"And I know you would use that power wisely." I said, trying to comfort her

Cupa stuck her head out of the blankets and revealed her usual blushing face. Cupa tried to avoid eye contact but slowly started to shift her eyes on to mine. We were looking into each other's eyes for a full minute that felt like an hour. I started to feel a feeling I never felt before but that feeling disappeared when the door flung opened.

A woman with pale skin, white long flowing hair, and dark brown eyes was standing at the door. She was around 20 years old and was wearing a white plain dress with a light brown rimming at the bottom and light brown gloves.

"Cupa are you hurt I ran here as fast I can when I heard the town was attacked." She said with a urgent but soft voice.

The woman scanned the room and saw me next to Cupa. The woman suddenly calmed down and put a smirk on her face.

"Who is this…. your boyfriend." She said teasing Cupa and that made Cupa hide back under the blankets.

"No no I am just a friend." I said blushing but the thought…I mentally slap myself trying to think who this woman was.

"So who are?" She asked with curiosity

"My name is Roy, I ran into Cupa around noon when I found myself here in this world." I replied

"Ummm…I can already tell you just arrived here because everyone new who gets dragged into this world starts out with the clothing your wearing now. Now time for me to introduce myself. I am Lisa, a master clothes designer." She said trying to show off her title.

Mark walked into the room with a gray glove in hand. He mumbled some kind of spell with his hand out facing Lisa. A box of light appeared around Lisa and floated up about 1 block off the ground. Suddenly Lisa fell asleep in the box of light and dispersed leaving the sleeping Lisa on the cold wooden floor

"That is what you get for your breaking my door and knocking me down." He said to the sleeping Lisa with his cold voice

I looked out of the guest room door and saw the doors that led outside were on the ground. I don't want to mess with Lisa or Mark at this point. He picked up the sleeping Lisa off the ground (princess style) and carried her to another room identical to the room me and Cupa was in.

"Get to some rest now Roy and Cupa, it is almost midnight already. You two need to share this room I am out of guest rooms." Mark said

I nodded and Mark closed the door. I look at Cupa who was still underneath the blankets from Lisa's break in. I pulled the blankets off Cupa and small she was sound asleep. I smile at the sleeping Cupa and tuck her in the bed.

"You make the weirdest friends, you know that. Good night Cupa." I said to the sleeping Cupa.

I sat back in the wooden chair next to Cupa. First day in this new world and I have already feel like I have been here for week I thought to myself. I began to close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **I reread the last 2 chapters and I saw so many things I could have added to improve the story. I put way more time into this chapter, the power of extreme editing. Soon I will go more in depth about "Project Infusion" and speed up time in the story because 3 chapters for single day is too much thinking over about. Chapters will be coming in from a range of 3 day – 1 week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Questions

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Questions**

 **Location: Mark's house**

 **Cupa POV**

I opened my eyes only to see I was falling, falling into a void of nothingness with only a bit of light shining from above. It was disappearing as I continue to fall into the void of nothingness, I tried to reach for the light but it started to slowly fade. I hear the whispers of the fear that lives inside of me, keeping me locked, isolated, trapped with no escape as fall into endless doubts. Doubts of myself that reply in my dreams of everyday. The little hope of breaking the prison of my own fears. The prison that keeps my inner self locked up and only to come out a few minutes.

As I continue falling into the void and losing the light from above. I see a light above the void started to suddenly slow down and I felt like I was falling a little bit slower…..

*dream ends*

I woke up and sat up straight from the bed with the morning sun out the window behind me. Roy was on my left side of the bed sitting in a chair with his head on the bed still asleep. I started to blush and tried to look away from the sleeping Roy but I slowly turned my head back to the sleeping Roy. Why do I feel slightly different when I am alone Roy. I just met him yesterday but yet I act slightly different around him. I swiftly hid underneath the blankets on the when I started to hear the door open. Thanks to my creeper silent movements whoever walked in didn't see or hear me. I was blushing as usual underneath the blankets and I then heard the sound of scissors and a waist measure.

Please don't let it be Lisa…..Please don't let it be Lisa…. I thought to myself repeating it. I met Lisa on my first days here in this world and she is a psychopath when it comes to gossip or clothe designing. Lisa is

I sat straight up as if I just woke up I turned to see where the sound was coming from. I looked around the room and saw Lisa on my left who just noticed me with scissors, bunch of different color wools, a waist measure, and a half naked sleeping Roy on the floor…..WAIT WHAT? I gave Lisa a blushing and a shocked face.

"Wha….Wha….What are you doing!" I asked in a shocked tone in probably my loudest voice, which is as loud as a normal person talking.

"Oh forgot you were here, I am doing Roy a favor." Lisa said like nothing is happening.

"Your….your….your doing him a favor by raping him while he is asleep?" I said still in shocked.

"Oh no, I am just making a new set of clothes. His clothes where tore, half burnt, and filthy so I threw them out. It didn't matter since they were the beginning clothes. Were you jealous when you thought I was raping him? Lisa asked with a smirk on her face.

"Na…na….na…. No." I said blushing intensely and still shock from the half naked Roy on my left. I hid half my face under the blanket to try and avoid further more of our conversation. I wanted to run like always but I had a feeling I should stay.

"Okay I will stop before you make a run for it, let me just get this last measurement." Lisa said as she started to measure Roy's feet. This was a new one of Lisa's abscission of clothe designing? After Lisa left for the door she forgot to do something important...

 **Roy's POV**

My body seems cold I thought, still asleep because I was still tired from yesterday. It seems too cold. I opened my eyes and saw I was looking at Cupa who was hiding the bottom of half of her face underneath the blankets and was blushing intensely.

"Good morning Cupa." I said smiling at her

"Ro….Ro….Roy your…your." She said not even finishing her sentence. I gave Cupa a confused face and sat up straight on the chair. I sat there for a minute looking at Cupa confused of why she is more distance than usual until I looked down. I was standing in front of Cupa half naked in my gray boxers.

"what the..WHY AM I HALF NAKED!" I shouted wondering why the reason I am half naked. I looked around the room trying to look for my clothes but they were no where to be found. I looked at Cupa who was completely hiding underneath the blankets now. The door flung open and Mark came into the room.

"What are you yelling for Ro….." He paused when he saw me half naked and raised his only eyebrow that is visible because of his emo haircut.

"I don't even know why I am half naked." I tried telling Mark I just woke up like this.

"Be right back." He said in his usual cold voice. Shortly he came back dragging a complaining a Lisa on the ground by her right arm.

"Let go of me, I want to finish the new clothing I am making for Roy….oh yea I forgot that you were still half naked." Lisa said realizing that she forgot that I WAS STILL HALF NAKED.

"You did crazy things before but this worst out of all the things you did. I know you are a clothes designer but can you make them like a normal person?" Mark said with no emotion.

" I can't wait I got to get to work as soon as I can." Lisa said now pouting on the ground still being dragged by Mark"

"Just finish Roy's new set of clothes quick." Mark said letting go of Lisa as she started to dash out the door, through the hallway and into her guest room.

"Mark do you happen to have a robe or towel or SOMETHING? I asked, still sort of pissed from waking up half naked.

Mark summoned black leather pants into his right and tossed it to me. Well at least it is something. I quickly put the pants on and sighed hoping I don't meet any more people like Lisa who won't strip me down when I am asleep.

"That will do for now until Lisa finishes your clothes. I will be making breakfast now, I ask me if you need anything." Mark replied as he started to leave the room.

Mark left the room leaving me and Cupa in the room. Cupa slowly came out from the blankets to see if Mark left. Cupa seemed more close to me than any else in this house even though We just met yesterday. I looked out the window above the bed and saw the morning was still fresh, so I decided I should start my day.

"Hey Cupa it would probably be good to start getting ready for the day. I will be helping Mark with breakfast." I said

"O….o….okay." Cupa relied stuttering and sitting up straight on the bed.

Come to think about it I didn't eat anything since I came into this world. I walked out of the room and went to find Mark. Mark's house was full of weird things on the shelves and some doors were reinforce to keep things in it. I found Mark in the kitchen at some kind of brewing stand with a yellow orb on the counter next to the weird brewing stand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused of what a brewing stand has to do with making breakfast.

"Making bacon and eggs." Mark replied concentrated on the weird brewing stand.

"With that? Don't you need to use a pan or some sort?" I asked still confused what the hell was the purpose of that weird brewing stand.

"This is a alchemic chemistry set. It is a form of blood magic. Blood magic can either create life or be the darkest of magic. I am making raw pork and eggs using nothing but simple objects." Mark replied

"Are you that lazy to actually go and find the ingredients." I said

"No, now time to cook it." Mark said as started cutting the raw pork that he made using his alchemic chemistry set.

"Do you need any help?" I asked

"Nope, just feel free to do anything you want but don't touch anything on the shelves." Mark replied.

"Mark can I ask you some questions?" I asked curious of some things that I need to know.

"Sure." Mark replied as he started to cook the stripes of pork over a fire that was encased in some stone box with a glass pane window showing the fire. I can guess that it was a stove.

"How did "Project Infusion" work exactly?" I asked

"That I can't tell you?" Mark said as he flips the stripes of pork.

"Why not, I am really curious about of it is done." I said as curiosity gets to me.

"There are certain people who shouldn't have power." Mark said but in a more serious tone than he usual does.

"Okay…..I will go get Cupa and Lisa. Breakfast seems almost done." I left the kitchen thinking back to me and Mark's conversation last night.

Something doesn't add up. Mark is hiding something important but I don't feel like it is a bad intention either. Come to think about it, know one back in that town didn't ask Cupa for help. If they would know about "Project Infusion" they would have went to her.

I walk to Lisa's room first because I need to get my mind off of this subject.

I headed for Lisa's room first to see if she finished my new set of clothes. I just hope I don't have to walk around with just a pair of pants on all day. As I walk into room I saw Lisa putting a set of clothes on the bed. Lisa noticed me after she laid down a set of clothes on the bed.

"Perfect, just in time to see your new clothes." Lisa said as she pointed to the bed with the clothes.

It was a light gray wool jacket with a black zipper (nothing really special). It came with a plain black "v"neck shirt. It also came with light brown cargo pants that came with a brown colored belt. Finally there was just plain black sneakers. The clothes were plain but good enough to probably last.

" It's plain but it will do. I am just surprised you made this from scratch in such a short time." I said complimenting Lisa's fast working.

"Yup, thanks to my sheep manipulation and clothe designing experience I made it fast but be lucky that I made it plain or else you would have been stuck just wearing pants all day. Now try it on." She replied in a happy tone as she shoved me into the closet and threw the clothes in there with me.

I looked around the closet which was empty and small.

"Do I really need to change in the closet?" I asked standing inside the closet empty closet before she closed the closet doors.

"Yes or do you want to change in front of me." She replied in a flirty tone

"I will take the first option.) I said as I changed into my new clothes in a few minutes. When I finished changing into the new clothes I walked out of the small closet.

"It looks nice on you but sadly it's not a real piece of my skills." Lisa said as she examines her work.

" Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure what is it." Lisa replied

"Did something happen with "Project Infusion?" I asked hoping to get answers.

"…No, nothing at all." She said pausing for a couple of seconds.

Lisa knows what happened but why is Lisa and Mark hiding something about "Project Infusion".

I they seem like alright people but I should keep my guard up.

I breakfast is almost done. I am going to go get Cupa now." I said ending our conversation.

I thought to myself. I doubt Cupa will answer my questions. I walked towards Cupa's room. When I was about to open the door I heard a lot Boooooom and the door shot towards me, leaving me out cold on the ground with the door on me in the hallway.

 **Sorry for the long-ish delay. I had to finish this chapter 2 times because it got corrupted and deleted it self. When I rewrote this chapter I made it significantly better than the first. I was stuck thinking through a lot of these things so that was what made me take 3 times longer than expected.**


End file.
